


Breathless (Pitch Perfect Shaken Up)

by genngenn9



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom
Genre: Car Accident, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genngenn9/pseuds/genngenn9
Summary: This was originally posted on WattPad under genngenn9, just re-uploading it here. This fanfic contains corse language and some lesbian sex scenes. Read at your own risk. These characters do not belong to me, they belong to Pitch Perfect. Happy reading! I am really bad at summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

Breathless- Chapter one:

~Becca's POV~

So I just arrived at my dorm room, it seemed very quiet inside. I opened the door to find I am alone. Where is my roommate, who is my roommate? On my desk I find a map and a few flyers without a second thought I put they flyers in the bin. I kept the map that might be useful!

Half way through unpacking my music I heard a faint knock on the door, is it my roommate?

"Come in" I said, nope not a roommate my father great. "Ah, hi dad" half smiling while unpacking the rest of my stuff. He teaches literature here so I guess he would know everything. Dad had been rambling on and I wasn't really listening, so when I ask "so dad who's my roommate?" Dad looked surprised. I am the type of girl who keeps to herself and shuts everyone out.

"Um well you don't have one yet I thought maybe you could chose after getting to know some people" he said carefully.

"Ok cool. Well I am going to the activities fair," I say walking out, leaving dad just standing there looking a little confused.

Down at the fair there were a lot of people, it was a little overwhelming to begin with . I walked down one of the aisles that were set up to show off the various groups and activities that were available on campus. Wow, I thought to myself, this is so stupid. As I was looking around I saw a blonde girl handing out flyers and next to her stood a redheaded girl. It felt like my heart stopped when I saw the red-haired girl she was stunning.

I walked up a bit closer in a kind of dream state just looking at her when she spoke in a voice that sounded how angels must when they sing. "Any interest joining our all girl a capella group?"

I was lost gazing into her beautiful big blue eyes when suddenly, 'SNAP!' The blonde girl was clicking her fingers in front of my face. "Hello, you going to answer our question?" she asked with a bossy tone.

"Shit, I am sorry what did you say?" I had heard but I wanted to hear the redhead's voice again.

"Any interest in joining our a capella group?" the redhead repeated in her angelic voice. 

"We make music with our mouths" the blonde snarked.

Whoops, did I say that aloud? I try to cover up my embarrassment as I say "Sorry I don't sing, bye." Walking away I can't stop thinking about the most amazing girl with blue eyes and red hair. Looking at my watch I realise I need to hurry to get to my new job at the radio station.

~Chloe's POV~

I saw this tiny brown haired alt girl walking towards me. "Wow, she is beautiful" I mumbled just loud enough for Aubrey to hear. "Oh Chloe, she's far too alt for you" Aubrey said sweetly.

I found myself staring at the most amazing girl to ever cross my path! When she stopped in front of me staring back into my eyes I felt butterflies in my stomach. It was a huge disappointment when she wasn't interested in our a capella group. I would have liked to been able to get to know her.

I sighed as she walked away and continued to help Aubrey hand out the Bella's flyers. Aubrey turned to me and said with a slight smirk, "Calm down Chloe, I can see your toner!" I just rolled my eyes at my friend, but I could just not stop thinking about that tiny alt girl.


	2. Chapter 2

~Beca's POV~

When I walked into the Radio station it was dark, dusty, and loud with music, I felt right at home although it quickly started to suck. Stacking CDs with a flirtatious boy named Jesse, who I had no interest in, considering I was preferred girls and in particular, a redhead girl with blue eyes and an angels voice. After a two hour shift at the station I was ready to head back to my dorm and take a shower.

I was singing Titanium to myself as I took my bath robe off and got into one of the showers, well I thought it was to myself as I was still singing when out of nowhere that angelic voice spoke "You can sing." I turned around with a fright, grabbing the shower curtain to cover up my body.

"Dude!" I yelled, blushing slightly.

She must of noticed my pink cheeks as she giggled, "I am sorry" she said politely, "I am Chloe Beale".

"Ah hi, I'm Beca Mitchell" I said still blushing with a smile. She held her hand out for me to shake and as I went to shake her hand I dropped my shampoo bottle which in turn caused me to drop the shower curtain. "Oh jeez. Seriously dude I am naked! Maybe this should wait till I get out" I say as I turn around to face the wall.

Her beautiful voice came from behind me, "Please just consider joining the Bella's, auditions are tomorrow." Chloe turned to leave saying just before she walked out "oh, my dorm number is 332". When she left I was still feeling embarrassed but slightly overwhelmed by the encounter. She is so beautiful, her skin is so pale but it suits her bright red hair and blue eyes perfectly. I finished my shower and went back to my dorm room. 

~Chloe's POV~

I arrived back at my dorm room that to find Aubrey already there, crashed out on her bed. Aubrey is not only my roommate, but also my best friend and leader of the Bella's our a cappella group.

I just had to tell Aubrey about meeting with Beca in the shower room. "Beca has such a lovely voice I hope she turns up for the audition tomorrow. I didn't mean to walk in on her like that but her voice just kinda reeled me in. She was clearly embarrassed, but I don't know why, she has nothing to be embarrassed about. She had a Rose tattoo on her shoulder and writing on her arm that I could quite make out", I rambled to Aubrey.

"I gave her our room number too. I really hope she will come by," I mumbled as I finally laid down on my bed.

"Ok Chloe. I am going to sleep now, night" Aubrey said as she turned over on her bed.

But I couldn't sleep as all I could think about was Beca.


	3. Chapter 3

~Beca's POV~

I woke to my alarm going off, yuck I am not a morning person it's only 7am I just want to go back to sleep. Then I realised I was going to audition for the Bella's today. I am nervous but I get to see Chloe again which makes me feel a bit better. An hour later I leave for the auditions.

The auditions had already started when I got there so I figured I would wait. Chloe saw me in the stage wings she yelled "Hi Beca, come and do your thing." Walking onto the stage my palms were all sweaty I was so nervous. I started to sing 'starships' and before I knew it I was finished. Chloe was smiling at me but Aubrey didn't seem so impressed.

I had left the hall and was walking down the main corridor when I heard the sound of someone running in heels behind me "Beca wait up" a breathless voice called, I turned around to see that it was Chloe.

My heart skipped a beat "Hi Chloe" I said nervously. She grabbed my hand and put a piece of paper inside of it then looked up into my eyes and smiled her sweet innocent smile. "What's this?" I asked with a smile of my own.

"My number silly, you should call me sometime or maybe we could hang out?" Chloe suggested, shuffling her feet which was adorable.

"Well why don't we go out for dinner?" I mumbled.

"I would love that," she squealed, "tonight?"

"Yeah I'll pick you at 5:30pm." I give her a wink and walk away. Did I really ask her out to dinner? I am really going out to dinner with the most amazing girl ever. I was smiling like an idiot as I rushed back to my dorm to find something to wear.

~Chloe's POV~

I run back to my dorm to tell Aubrey the news. I am so excited, but did she mean it as a date or just a meal with friends? "Aubrey? Aubrey! Beca and I are going out for dinner," I yell bursting in the door.

"Ah that's great Chloe" she said, slightly distracted and half blushing. It took me a moment to realise that Jesse was sitting next to her.

"Oh. Hi Jesse. I would say what are you guys up to, but I think I already know" I say with a smirk. I decided to leave them alone, "I will be back in an hour to get ready to go out, so please have some clothes on" I snigger.

Woah Aubrey and Jesse I never would of seen that coming. After walking around campus for an hour I head back to the dorm but this time I knock instead of rushing in. 'Knock-knock' no answer, I get my key out and unlock the door. Aubrey left a note on my bed 'Gone to Jesse's for the night. Aubrey xx'. I get dressed into a red flowing dress and black heels. I grab my phone and purse and sit on the bed until Beca arrives. Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door, I quickly got up to open it. As I expected it was Beca she was wearing black skinny jeans with a dark purple shirt. She looked amazing. It took a minute for either one of us to talk.

"Shall we, my lady?" Beca queried holding out her arm.

"We shall" I giggled linking my arm with hers as we headed out on our date.


	4. Chapter 4

~Beca's POV~

I show Chloe to my car, I open the passenger side door for her. I got into the driver's seat and turn the key to start the engine. "So Beca where are we going?" Chloe asked. "Just to the Chinese restaurant" I answer. It was not a long drive to the restaurant.

At the restaurant I opened the door for Chloe and then followed her into the busy restaurant. A waiter greeted us and escorted us to a table that was set away from everyone else, it was lit with candle light just how I had asked it to be. I pulled the chair out for Chloe to sit down and then I shuffled quickly over to my chair to sit. We ordered a couple of drinks and a meal each. When the waiter walked away Chloe spoke, "so Beca, tell me a bit about yourself."

"Umm well, I love music I make my own mixes, I work at the uni radio station" I quietly say "what about you Chloe?"

Chloe took my hand in hers. Her skin was soft and warm. I looked up into her eyes as she was telling me about herself. I glanced over to see a lady who was staring disapprovingly at us holding hands. I look down at our hands and frown. "Hey, what's wrong Beca?" Chloe asks softly.

"The lady over there is staring at us" I say still looking down.

Chloe lifted my chin up so our eyes met again and smiled sweetly "let her stare, she is just jealous that she doesn't get to be with the most beautiful girl in the room." I smile back at Chloe. We had our dinner and drinks. Paid the waiter and started to leave.

"Hey Chloe want to go to the club?" I ask with enthusiasm "sure" she answers. We went down town to the club we walked in getting blasted by loud music. I go order Chloe a scotch and me a glass of water. Chloe stood next to me and took a sip of her drink. When she put her drink down I grabbed her hand and dragged her out onto the dance floor. After several dances with a number of drinks in between Chloe was showing signs of being a little drunk so I decided we should head back to campus. Chloe was far too wasted to walk let alone be left on her own so I took her back to my dorm for the night.

Once in my room she slurred out what I thought was something about needing to get changed, so I went to my closet to find something for her to wear. I found an old sweater and a pair of tracks which I placed next to her and turn around to get myself changed. I heard a thud and turned to see Chloe on the floor, she had tripped over trying to put the pants on. I couldn't help but laugh "Up you get ginger" I say helping her off the floor. I put her arm around my shoulder and help her put her legs in the pants. I felt like I was dressing a five year old. "Come on miss into bed" I say trying to move her into the bed.

"Aww but Beca I am not sweepy" Chloe whined.

I rolled my eyes and laid down next to her "It's time to sleep Chloe, you're going to have one heck of a sore head tomorrow" I whisper brushing a strand of her hair out of her face. She drifted off to sleep and before I knew it I fell asleep too.

~Chloe's POV~

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I went to roll over but I stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. What the!? Who the!? I was just about to jump out of the bed when a part of my brain seemed to start working and I realised that I was I was in Becas room, but as to why, my brain was still a jumble? "Oh god my head hurts" I moaned.

"Good morning" I hear a cheery husky voice say.

"Morning" I reply as I rolled over so Beca and I were face to face.

"How's the head?" she smirked.

"Very sore" I say putting my hand on my head.

"I'll get you something for it" she says getting up. I watched her walk away realising she was only wearing a jumper and a pair of underwear which caused me to giggle softly to myself. "I heard that ginger" she yells from the bathroom.

She came back with a glass of water and pain killers, pulling myself into an upright position I ask her "um, where are your pants?"

"Well you see I was busy helping a tipsy girl get dressed for bed and I forgot to put mine on" she said smiling. I put the tablet on my tongue and took a mouth full of water. But it wasn't long before I felt my stomach churn and had to bolt for the bathroom with Beca at my heels. As I was leaning over the toilet Beca held my hair back and rubbed my back.

"Oh my god I am so sorry" I say wiping my mouth.

"It's ok" Beca winked.

"I should text Aubrey, let her know I am ok and see if she is back at our dorm or still with Jesse" I said searching for my phone.

"Jesse?" Beca asked looking a bit confused.

"oh yeah, they're dating" I say explaining to her how I walked in on Aubrey and Jesse yesterday.

"You have a habit of walking in at the wrong time" Beca laughed.

"Shut up" I mutter as I hit her arm playfully. "Let's go for a walk" I suggest, "but you better put some pants on first" I giggle pointing at her bare legs.


	5. Chapter 5

~Beca's POV~

When Chloe and I walk outside we were blinded by the glare of the morning sun. "Let's go sit under that tree," I say pointing to an old fig tree. As we sit in its leafy shade we start to feel cold, Chloe started shivering so I pulled her close to me and hugged her.

"Beca, last night was it a date?" Chloe asked looking up into my eyes.

"Is it ok if I say yes?" I say resting my head against hers. When she didn't say anything I pulled away to see her smiling. "What?" I ask.

"I went on a date with the most amazing girl ever" she squeals. I could feel myself getting lost in her blue eyes. I lean in close enough to feel her warm breath on my lips. Just before our lips could meet 'splat!' Some jerk had tossed an egg at us. I moved back from Chloe and looked to see who had thrown it but I couldn't see anyone around. "Oh my god it smells awful" Chloe said disgusted.

"Come on let's go get cleaned up" I said pulling her off the ground. Chloe headed back to her dorm to get clean clothes and a towel. I went and grabbed my stuff to be able to go for a shower. The egg was through my hair and it smelt quite bad. In the shower I scrubbed at the egg trying to get it out when suddenly there was another hand pulling the shell out of my hair. "Hey Ginger, would you stop sneaking up on me naked," I said turning around.

"Sorry" Chloe replied sarcastically, "the egg is really stuck huh?"

Chloe tugged at my hair trying to get the shell out, "Ouch stop it hurts" I scream.

"Sorry princess" she winked. "I'll kiss it better" she whispered and kissed my forehead. It made me smile. I looked up into her eyes and leaned in and this time our lips met.

I have to say that I felt quite pleased to have kissed her.

"Come on let's go back to your dorm room" she said as she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her. I follow her back to my dorm and unlock the door to let us in. "Beca, who is your roommate?" Chloe asked as she looked at the empty side of the room.

"Ah, no one" I said as I started to fiddle with my computer. I put on a mix and went to my closet to find something to wear. I pulled out a red tank top with a gold star on it and a pair of torn jeans. I dropped my towel and started to get dressed when I felt like I was being watched. "Stop staring Ginger" I said as I zipped up my jeans.

"I'm sorry, but you're so beautiful," I heard her mumble.

"Are you going to get dressed or just stay in a towel all day?" I queried.

~Chloe's POV~

"Aww, but I thought the towel look was sexy" I said smiling at Beca.

"It's sexy on you" Beca's winked as she was clipping up her bra.

I put on a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt, and had just picked up my phone when a text came through. The text was from Aubrey, 'tell Beca she got into the Bella's'. I started jumping up and down squealing like a little girl. I grabbed Beca and hugged her, "Beca you got into the Bella's" I said leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Really?" she looked at me in surprise.

I nodded my head excitably. "Come let's go see Aubrey" I said taking her hand and leading her out of the room. On the way I asked Beca "hey, do you think I could be your roommate?"

"What about Aubrey?" Beca asked.

"Well she can move in with Jesse or he can move in with her." I shrugged.

"Chloe" she whispered "I would love you to be my roommate" as her face broke out into a beautiful beaming smile.

"Aubrey you in there?" I yelled through the door. There was no answer so I unlocked the door. "Let's just grab my stuff now and I will call Aubrey later. You will help me, won't you?" I pouted and made puppy dog eyes.

"How could I resist that face" Beca said rolling her eyes. It didn't take long to gather my stuff. We walked back to Beca's dorm I dumped my stuff on the bed I slept in the night before. To celebrate the move Beca put on her mix of celebration and same love. We danced around the room putting my stuff in its place. I looked forward to staying with Beca. I had never met someone like her before, and although it has only been a very short time since we met I sure as hell know I love her.


	6. Chapter 6

I love Chloe so much, I think to myself as I lay on my bed. I could hear Chloe breathing she was fast asleep. I looked at my phone it was 2:07am. I couldn't sleep so I got up and grabbed my jacket and my keys and left the dorm.

I was walking to the radio station when I heard sobbing coming from nearby. I crept around the lit corridor "Aubrey, what is it"? "What is wrong"? I question kneeling down beside her.

"Jesse,Jesse cheated on me " she sobbed harder.

"I knew he was a dick" I mumble under my breath. "Wait here I will be back" I say standing up. I run back to my dorm. "Chloe, Chloe" I shout turning the light on I hear a groan "what"! "It's Aubrey come quickly, she is upset". Chloe flew out of bed and followed me back to her best friends' side.

"Aubrey what happened"? Chloe asked sliding down the wall to sit next to her friend.  
Aubrey sobbed "I walked in on him kissing another girl" she said bursting out into a hysterical cry.

I look at Chloe and frown "he is a flirtatious dick", I say rubbing Aubreys' shoulder. "Come on let's not sit in the corridor" I say as Chloe and I pick her up off the floor and we guide her back to our dorm. When we get back I sat her on my bed and gave her a box of tissues and a glass of water. 

"Do you want to talk about it"? Chloe asks as she sits down next to Aubrey.

"No, not right now" Aubrey says drying her tears, "I just want to sleep" she said looking at me as if not silently ask if she could stay the night.

"It's okay I will share with Chloe" I say turning out the light. I climb into bed next to Chloe, it was a little squishy but we spooned to make it work.

I woke up to a elbow in my face. I open my eyes to realise it's still dark. I look over at Chloe who is covering her ears with her hands to block the sound of Aubrey snoring "argh, it's only 5am" I say squinting at my phone. "Come on let's get out of here," I say tossing the covers back and quietly pulling on some clothes.

"The coffee shop across from campus should be open" Chloe replied as she quickly changed. We walked across campus to a small coffee shop and sit at the table close to the window. A waitress comes over to take our order. "Two black coffees, thanks".

I was hold Chloe's hand in mine, it was warm from holding her coffee. "Beca, are we officially"?

"Do you want to be"? I ask squeezing her head.

"Yes, I love you Beca more than I have loved anyone else. You mean the world to me" Chloe says with her beautiful beaming smile and shiny blue eyes.

"I love you too Chloe, I want us to be forever" I whisper kissing her hand making her giggle.

-later that day-  
~ Chloe's POV~

I love Beca so much, I thought to myself sitting in my English class, I was daydreaming whilst staring out the window.

"Chloe the class is over," the teacher said tapping me on the shoulder causing me to jump in surprise. I quickly packed up to go meet Beca for Bella's rehearsal.

Beca was waiting for me outside the classroom door. "Sorry you had to wait to wait, I was lost in a daydream" I say kissing her cheek.

"What were you dreaming about"? Beca ask grabbing my hand.

"You," I say entwining our fingers. 

"Aww, I love you Chlo". Beca bumps my shoulders.  
We take a short work to the rehearsal space when I see Cynthia-Rose and Stacie making out, "woah keep it PG!" I yell causing them to jump apart.

Aubrey walked in behind us ready to start rehearsal, "well everyone regionals are tomorrow, let's get to it," she said as the last of the Bella's filtered into the auditorium.


	7. Chapter 7

~Beca's POV~

Chloe and I were packing our bags ready for Regionals. Best part about regionals is that we get to stay in a fantasy hotel on the beach. "This is going to be fun" I say turning to Chloe. I finish packing my stuff and then take my bag down to the mini van Fat Amy rented for the trip.

I grab my phone out and call to see where Chloe is, "hey babe where are you?" I ask as she answers, before she responds I feel a kiss on my shoulder. "Hello you" I say turning and embracing her in a hug.

"Come on nerds, get in" Fat Amy says honking the horn. Chloe and I sit in the front seats I pull my phone from my pocket. "Hey Chloe smile" instead of smiling she kisses my lips with passion. I take the picture.

"Awww you guys are so cute" Cynthia-Rose says. Half way through the trip Chloe fell asleep on my shoulder.

"Aubrey what is Chloe's ideal date? Because well I was thinking of maybe taking her on a picnic dinner at sunset tomorrow night. Do you think she would like that?" I ask just above a whisper.

"I think she would love that Beca. She loves you so much. I want you to know that she would do anything for you she thinks you are her forever." Aubrey replies.

"I love her Aubrey, I want her to be my forever too. She is the best thing to have happened to me. I have never loved someone as much as I love her and I will stand by her forever no matter what happens," I say snuggling into Chloe's head.

I must of fallen asleep because I woke up to Chloe shaking me "hey you sleepy head we are here" Chloe says unclicking my seatbelt.

We climbed out the mini van to hear be greeted by Aubrey snapping at us"well its about time, we checked you in now go take a shower and get ready for regionals." Chloe takes my hand and we walk up to the room we are sharing.

"You go for a shower I will get your clothes out ready" Chloe says as she unlocks the door to our room. I take a quick shower and when I get out I grab a towel and wrap it around my wet body "Chloe?" I shout walking into the lit lounge room.

"In the bedroom" she replies. I walk into the room to see her getting changed I try not to stare but her naked body is just so beautiful. "Stop smirking you" Chloe says zipping up her Bellas skirt. I drop my towel to get changed when her arms grab my waist from behind.

"Hey this isn't fair you have clothes on" I laugh trying to get out of her grip. "Come on Chloe we have to go soon" I giggle turning around in her arms I gently kiss her lips before parting with her to get myself dressed. 

~Chloe's POV~

We came third in regionals and Aubrey was giving us an ear full about it in the van on the way back to the hotel. "I am so tired I am going to go to bed now," I say hugging Beca, and letting the rest of the Bella's know.

"I will come too" Beca says walking with me towards our room. Neither of Beca or myself could be bothered to get out of our Bella's uniform and we just we climbed into the king size bed and snuggled under the covers before falling into a deep sleep.

The next morning I woke up at 11:00am to find Beca missing and a note saying "Gone for a run be back soon, love Beca xx". That's strange, I thought, Beca never goes for a run. 6 hours later Beca finally returns "there you are! You had me worried sick, where have you been and where are your running clothes?" I blurt out hugging her tight.

"I can't tell you," Beca says looking into my confused eyes "but I can show you" she grabbed my hand, "but first I need to blindfold you so I don't spoil the surprise."

"Come on Beca where are we going?" I ask trying to take the blind fold off. Beca didn't answer. I could smell the salty sea air and hear the sounds of waves. Beca guided me carefully across what seemed like a road, the sound of the sea grew louder and louder. "Stay here" Beca said, and suddenly there was soft music playing and then Beca came back and took my blind fold off. I felt my breath catch by the sight I was greeted by, there was a picnic rug in front of me and in the centre of the rug there was a basket surrounded by rose petals. I turned to Beca with a huge smile "did you do all this?" She just answered with a smile and pulled me to sit down. The view of the sea and the sunset was a beautiful combination. Beca had bought us love heart shaped pies to eat and champagne to drink. After eating Beca and I lay down and watched the stars.

Beca turned to face me "Chloe," she said. "Yeah?" I questioned. "Chloe Beale I love you will all my heart, you're the most amazing thing to have ever happened to me. I have never loved any one as much as I love you. I want to have a future with you. I love you." Becas voice was full of emotion, soft and caring. I looked deep into her eyes before I leaned over to kiss her. The kiss was full of emotion from both of us and clearly meant something special. Before Beca could deepen the kiss there was a loud rumble and we were getting wet as it started pouring down rain. "Typical romance story" I laugh,

"Come on lets get back" Beca said dragging me to my feet. We ran back to the hotel but still we were soaking wet by the time we arrived. We bumped into Aubrey and Stacie on the way back inside.

"Did you two love birds have fun" Aubrey asked smartly, "Yes" I yelled as we raced into our room. Beca and I showered together to warm up and then we snuggled on the lounge watching a movie. It was just after midnight when we decided we should go to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

~Beca's POV~

i woke up to banging on the door. "Beca, Chloe get out of bed Bella's breakfast in five minuets" aubrey shouted through the door. "oh my god what time is it?" Chloe groans. i roll onto my stomach and arch up like a cat or something. i flop back down and turn my head to look at the clock "really Aubrey its 8:00am" i groan "come on Becs lets get dressed and head down to the cafe" Chloe says dragging me up and out of bed with her. five minuets later Chloe and i walk down to meet the other Bella's at a round table "bout time you love birds got down her now we can finally eat" fat amy kinda shouts. Chloe and i sit next to each other in our own little world whispering into each other's ear and sharing the occasional kiss. When we had finished breakfast Aubrey said "go get changed into you bikini and meet on the beach for excises class. our day off is over time to start preparing for semis" great i say to my self. "mmm Becs its time to see you in a hot bikini" Chloe says opening the door to let us in. i grab my black bikini out of my suitcase. i pull it on. ""hey chloe can you tie it up please" i question chloe whist holding my bikini up. "sure babe" but little did i know Chloe had other ideas. Chloe started kissing my shoulder up and down. "you look so much better without it" she says turning me around to kiss my lips. i knew exactly what she wanted but wasn't sure what to do. "Chloe we don't have time late baby, ok?" Chloe gave me puppy dog eyes ""argh no not the puppy dog eyes" i can never resist the puppy dog eyes. i just give her i am serious Chloe face. She gives in and ties up my bikini up. After much persuasion we finally made it down to the beach. "of course you two are last" Stacie says taping her wrist. "ok aca-bitches lets start with a light jog up the beach and back. that includes you amy" Aubrey snaps. ""oh by the way Chloe you look stunning" i say running close to her. when we got back to the end of the beach where we had started Aubrey told us well order us to do push-ups. I started my push ups when suddenly there was a pair of legs and a ass on my back causing me to fall flat on my face and ended with a mouth full of sand. "Chloe" i yell without a second thought i scooped her up and ran to the icy-cold water Chloe holding my neck tight screaming i just laugh then her and i end up under water. laughing and splashing her. She jumped into my arm and wrapped her legs around my waist we lean our heads in when our lips met we suddenly hit the water. Aubrey had pushed us over. "practise is over, don't forget we leave to go home this afternoon"

~Chloe's POV~

-back at campus-

""hey beca, this morning why didn't you want to do it? i say getting onto Beca's bed ""do what babe?" Beca said grabbing my waist. "you know it, it" i say biting my bottom lip. ""oh ah right umm well you see the thing is i have never had sex with a girl before" Becs said looking down at her lap. "oh Becs its okay. I will teach you." i say with a playful smirk looking into Beca's nervous eyes. "close your eyes" i whisper into her ear. I gently press my lips onto Beca's soft lips, slowly i push her down on the bed. i move my hands under Beca's shirt. "stop, no, i can't do this." Beca says push me off her, tears streaming down her face she runs out. "Beca wait its ok BECA" i yell trying to chase her. oh my god what have i done, i thought she wanted this to. i think to myself . I try to call her phone but i just rings through. I will wait until she comes back. Its 10:00pm i curl up in my bed and go to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure what happened to the spacing in the last chapter. I have never posted on Ao3 before so this is all a little confusing. Let me know what you think of the fic so far?

~Beca's POV~

'I don't know what came over me, I was just scared. I have probably ruined everything between us.' I thought to myself pounding down another beer. I went to order another drink "a glass of scotch thanks" I slurred out.

"Sorry miss but I am afraid you have already had too much. Perhaps you should get a taxi home?" the bartender asks concerned.

I wave him off and walk out. I walk to my car and grab my keys, I get in the car and start the engine, I sit there for a moment before I decide that I should head back to Chloe. I had only been driving for a few minutes and was just realising that the road was swerving from under the car when everything just went black.

~Chloe's POV~

My phone was ringing "Beca oh my god is that you? Where are you?" I yell into the phone.

"Is this Miss Beale? I am sorry that I have to inform you that your Beca has been in an accident. Would you please come to the district hospital" i listened to an unfamiliar voice speaking from the other end of the line. I run to my car and rush to the hospital, I probably sped through a dozen red lights as I don't really recall the drive at all, thinking about the worst possibilities all the way there.

I park and race inside to the information desk, "Umm, I am here for Beca Mitchell" I say shaking. The lady at the desk pointed me in the right direction. I walk quietly into a room where Beca was lying on a bed with a bunch oh machines attached to her. I walked up beside her and took her hand, it was icy cold. "Don't worry Beca, I'm here." I was whispering into her hand as a doctor walked in.

"You must be Chloe. I am Beca's doctor, we spoke on the phone. Beca was driving whist intoxicated and she crashed into a pole, she is very lucky. She is in a stable condition, we just have her on a few monitors to keep an eye on her for a while. She needs to rest but it is fine of you to stay with her, you can talk to her too, it will help to make her more comfortable to know she has her friend here" the doctor said whilst writing on her charts. 

When he left I pulled a chair up next to her bed, "I am so sorry Beca, I thought you wanted to as well. I am so sorry, this is all my fault" I sniffed out through my tears. I watched as one of my tears rolled onto Beca's hand and was lost in thought when I felt her hand moving underneath mine. 

"Hey stop crying, it's my fault for driving while I had been drinking," Beca reached up to cup my cheek, I jerked my head back in surprise causing Beca to moan a little at the sudden movement.

"Beca you're awake! I am so sorry I shouldn't have moved so fast I've hurt you again," I sniff once more, again Beca reaches towards me and attempts to place her arms around me with when she moans once more. "Beca, are you ok? What hurts? Don't move", I say with a lot of concern in my voice.

"M-my back" Beca stutters, "Chloe there is something wrong, get the doctor" Beca cries.I move away carefully so as not to cause her anymore pain and go to call the doctor in. 

"Hi, Beca whats wrong?" the doctor says as he walks up beside Beca.

"My back it hurts and I can't feel my legs," Beca says touching her thighs. 

"Hmmm, I need to roll you over to feel your back, is that ok?" the doctor says pulling down the bed rail. The doctor rolls Beca onto her stomach and presses on her lower back "can you feel that?" he asks concerned.

"No" Beca replies. the doctor moves to the end of the bed and touches her feet ""how about that?" "n-no" Becas says with a scared little voice. "Chloe I need you to touch around her inner thighs, is that ok with you Beca?" the doctor asks sounding even more concerned.

"Becs is that ok?" I ask as I pull back the sheets. 

Beca nods and tries to roll onto her back with a moan, the doctor helps her to lie back down. I move my hand onto Beca's inner thigh I look up and see Beca closing her eyes and biting her lip. "Beca do you feel that?" The doctor questions. Beca replies very quietly with an "unfortunately no" looking at me with a slight smirk on her face. 

"It appears that the crash may have caused some swelling around the nerves in the lower spine, this can be repaired but it will take some time and therapy. For now you might need to use a wheelchair to get around in, and you will need someone to help you dress and bathe, although I think Chloe seems as though she would be willing to help you," the doctor was saying.

I was looking at Becs and mouthed to her how sorry I was about it all, when she smiled slightly and said quietly "it's ok Chloe, now there are more reason for you to be touching me."


	10. Chapter 10

~Beca's POV~

I woke up when Chloe opened my door. "we are home babe" Chloe said picking me up to put me in the wheelchair. after much of a hike we found the elevator and made it back to the dorm. "Chloe" i mumble "yeah baby?" she says kneeling beside me. "i-iam s-s-sorry i shouldn't of walked out i should of talked to you. I was just scared, I have never had sex with a girl before and i didn't want to disappoint you. I am sorry baby now you have to look after me. I understand if you want to leave me" I start to cry "sshsh its ok Beca. i shouldn't of moved so quickly on you, besides you could never disappoint me. There is no way i am going to leave you. I love you Becs. we will get through this together" Chloe says cupping my cheek and wiping my tears away. "do you want a shower, coffee, food?" Chloe was to busy fussing over me to notice me moving the chair to the bed i was trying to move onto the bed when i fall onto the floor "shit that hurt" i curse "oh Beca wait let me help you" chloe picked me up and placed me on the bed. i point to the closet and chloe gets my pjs out and walks over to me. ""you ok with me getting you dressed?" Chloe asks concerned "Chloe you have seen me naked a thousand times before. its fine" i say unzipping my jeans "let me know if i am hurting you" Chloe slowly pulled down my jeans and chucked them on the floor. she pick up my pj bottoms and slipped them over my feet and up my legs "i wish i could feel this" i smirk at her. she moves to my top "um Chloe i can do my top" Chloe blushes and hands me my top. "i am really tired i am going to go to sleep now wanna join me?" i am going to visit it Aubrey if thats ok?" but beca was already asleep.

~Chloe's POV~

i knocked on Aubrey's door "Aubrey its Chloe" "come in Chlo" i walk into the familiar room "did you hear about Beca?" "Yeah I am sorry Chloe" Aubrey says wrapping me in a hug. "Why was she drinking and driving any way. " me and her were gonna have sex but she got to scared and ran out. You see she has never had sex with another girl. She said she didn't want to disappoint me" I say tearing up "a-and now she can't feel from her waist down" I sob even harder "oh Chlo come here, just give her time. Weren't you scared for your first time? Besides she was the one stupid enough to drive while drunk" Aubrey's says rubbing my back "I should go check on her. Can you come around tomorrow to see her? Please." I say walking towards the door "sure I will be around at 12:00pm for lunch" she smirks. When I open the door I see Beca still sleeping do I climb into bed next to her and snuggle into her little shoulder. "There you are, I missed my Chlo Chlo" Beca say planting a kiss on my head "Aubrey will join us for lunch tomorrow. Are you in any pain?" I say kissing her back "pain are you kidding? I can't feel anything" she laughs "come on let's sleep" I say snuggling into her even further.

A/N sorry it's short


	11. Chapter 11

~Beca's POV~

I woke up at 6.00am and went to get up but my legs and waist did not move. Chloe was snuggled into my stomach my pj shirt had rode up a bit where her head laid so i could feel her perfect ginger locks on my bare skin. she breathed out onto my stomach i couldn't help but laugh because it tickled me. My laughing woke up the beauty laying on me. Chloe was drifting back off to sleep when i pulled her up m stomach to kiss her head "huh what?" i hear her sleepy voice mumble."good morning" I say "mmm morning. How do you feel?" Chloe says brushing a strand of hair out my face. "I need to pee" I laugh "ok wait a sec, I'll get your chair" Chloe says getting herself out of the bed. She picks me up and puts me in the chair and wheels me down the hall.

"hey Beca what happened to you?" I hear a familiar annoying voice call "I don't want to talk about it right now Jesse." I say with a stern voice Chloe picked up the pace to the bathroom. 

"Chloe, I love you so much. You do far to much for me" I say to her on the way back to the dorm. "Anything for my Becs" she answers.

-A few hours later-

Aubrey will be here any minuet Chloe yells tidying up a little 'knock, knock' "speak of the devil" I laugh "I heard that" Aubrey's voice comes from the other side of the door. Chloe and I just look at each other and laugh.  
I roll my self up to the door "hello, Aubrey come in." I say wheeling away from the door way "wow, Beca you look great" Aubrey says with hesitation. Chloe just gives her a look.

"I am sure going to miss the Bella's" I say handing Aubrey my Bella's scarf "oh you keep it. Your still a bella and you will be still rehearsing with us. No but" Aubrey's voice was stern so I knew she wasn't kidding. "Can we go out? I am sick of this room" I say looking around "are you sure?" Chloe asks concerned "I am sure. Maybe us three can have a coffee on the quad?" I say looking at Aubrey then Chloe "well wait are we waiting for let's do it" Aubrey shouts.

~Chloe's POV~

When Beca, Aubrey and I get down to the quad cafe I could feel everyone staring at us. Aubrey ordered us the coffees and I moved Beca over to a table in the warm sunshine. Aubrey comes and sits next to me. We talk for a bit occasional looking to see where the waiter is with our drinks finally a young girl brings them over and leaves. When I look up I see Beca staring at me "what" I ask "the sun makes your hair more beautiful and your eyes twinkle. You look stunning" Beca say still staring at me. After we finished our drink we went off to Bella's rehearsal. When we got there everyone was waiting. "Beca" they all yell in shock. "Oh my god your here" Fat Amy says "you can't get rid of me that easy" Beca laughs. I giggle at her comment and shake my head. "Alright ladies let's start off with a scale starting on A minor" Aubrey yells to start rehearsal off.


	12. Chapter 12

~Beca's POV~  
All i could do during rehearsals was sing. i couldn't do cardio but who is complaining. not me thats for sure.

After rehearsals Chloe and I went back to the dorm. ""Chloe i need to have a shower." i say trying to get to my closet before i knew it i was out of the chair and in Chloe's arms "mm i think i like you like this. You can't run away" Chloe says spinning me around in her arms. 

Chloe has amazing strength and she run me down the hall into the shower room. She sits me down on the shower chair in the disabled shower and un-dresses me. "Chloe come here can you wash my hair please?" I ask gesturing to the shampoo bottle."sure" she picks up the bottle and scrubs my head.

"Remember when I bursted in on you in the shower?" Chloe asks rumbling my head "how could I forget? It changed my life forever. I mean who wouldn't want a sexy naked redhead bursting in on them showering?" I laugh

"don't forget your appointment at the hospital tomorrow." Chloe says washing the soap from my hair. When I didn't answer her she moved around to the front to see my face "what's wrong Beca?" Chloe takes my hand "I hate hospitals, they make me feel like there is something wrong with me." I mumble looking down "oh Beca there is nothing wrong with you." Chloe turn the shower off "yes there is, I can't walk. I might never walk again. I love you looking after me but you can't do this forever" I shout. 

Chloe carries me back to the dorm. "You will walk again. We are going to do this together. You have a fighters spirt" Chloe says placing me down on the bed. 

-the next day-

Chloe and I were on our way to the hospital for an appointment. It was a quiet trip. When we got there, there was a half an hour delay. Chloe read a old edition of vogue magazine. I played old mixes on my phone until i herd a doctor call out ""Rebecca Mitchell" i hate it when people use my full name. Chloe wheeled me into the small room. "hello Beca how are you feeling" my doctor said. "good except the fact that i can't feel my legs" i grumble. the doctor checks me over and conforms that my condition has not changed.

~Chloe's POV~

so Beca's appointment didn't go very well, so i thought i would take her out for ice-cream. "Chloe were are we going?" beca asks from the passenger seat. I didn't answer her. We pulled up infront of the ice-cream parlour. "ice-cream fixes everything" i smile at her. 

Beca's face turns into an excitable little kids face. I climb out of the car to get Beca's wheelchair when I have unfolded it and placed her in the chair we went into the parlour "ah my favourite costumers" a mans voice calls as we walk in "The usual?" He ask "yes thanks joe" I smiled. 

I moved Beca over to the table by the window outlooking the crystal blue water and golden sand coloured beach. I walk back up to the counter to pay and pick up our ice creams. 

When I sat back down at the table I hand Beca her double choc ice-cream in a waffle cone. "Thanks" she smiles at me. "So how do you feel?" I say taking a lick from my rainbow ice-cream "let me think, I might never walk again so umm pretty fucked" Beca laughs. "Don't think like that we will work through this together and you will walk again come on let's go home" I say pulling her wheelchair away from the table. When we got home I made dinner and Beca played around with her mixes. 

Well so I thought she was until I heard a thud. "Beca, what was that?" I shout through her dorm "ah nothing" I hear the hesitation in her voice. I decided I should see what the sound was. When I reached the room I saw Beca on the floor "Beca oh my god, what are you doing?" I say giving her my hand but she swats it away "I am teaching myself to walk again, the doctors won't help me so I will do it myself" she replied in a huff. "Not on your own your not" I say in a stern voice "you can't stop me Chloe. I have to walk again, so I can take you for walks and slow dancing" Beca says tearing up "I am not going to let you do this on your own. I will help you walk again" I say picking her off the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Couple goals.


	13. Chapter 13

~Beca’s POV~

Since my accident, Chloe and I have grown closer together and more in love than before, if that’s even possible

Laying in my bed on my phone when I dropped it on my lap. Oh my gosh I felt that.

“Chloe, can you come here please”? I yell with excitement. 

“What is it babe”? Chloe says emerging from the kitchen.

“My phone, I dropped it on my lap and I felt it”! I say picking up my phone and dropping it again.

“I felt it Chloe, I felt it”! I shout with glee.

“Let me see” Chloe says walking up close to me. She puts her hand on my thigh and squeezes. 

“Yes, I felt it”! I say moving my hand on top of Chloe’s. 

“I want to walk”. I can feel my legs moving as as move carefully to the edge of the bed. Chloe grabs my arm and I lower my feet to the floor. I can feel the soft carpet between my toes. I just stay like that for a minute.

“Are you ready”? Chloe asks gently. I nod and start to put more pressure on my feet as I slowly stand up right for the first time in months. I move one leg up and forward and set it back down on the floor and the same with the other. 

“Oh my god, Chloe I am doing it” I cry. 

“I knew you could baby, I am so proud of you”! Chloe beams with tears in her eyes. 

Chloe sits me back on the bed and leans in and slowly kisses my lips slowly deeping the kiss. I moan quietly as her tongue brushes my bottom lip asking for entrance. When suddenly the door swings open.

“You Guys we have rehearsals remember.... oh” Stacie laughs noticing our current situation. 

“We aren’t coming, we are going to the hospital. Beca can feel her legs” Chloe says with excitement. 

“What since when”? Stacie shouts in surprise. 

“Since half an hour ago” I answer. Chloe goes to get my wheelchair as we wave goodbye to Stacie.

I might be able to feel my legs but they are still to weak to walk properly 

 

\- A few months later-  
~Chloe’s POV~

It’s been a few months since Beca started gaining feeling in her legs. She has been going to physical therapy and hydrotherapy on alternating days and now has enough strength to walk with her cane. 

“Hey Beca, it’s nearly your birthday, what do you want to do”? I ask as Beca looks up from her laptop.

“Oh um, I don’t know. But I thought that it time that you met my dad? Perhaps we could go there for dinner?” Beca replies.

“That’s a great idea. But what do you want for your birthday”? 

“I don’t care as long as I am with you”. Beca says moving her laptop to her nightstand. I wrap my hands around her waist and forced us to lay down. 

“Mmm I love you”. Beca mumbles into my lips, I respond by kissing her back a little harder. It wasn’t long before we are both in a deep slumber. 

I woke to a sharp elbow to the ribs “ouch” I say moving to look at the clock. It read 4:47am. I feel Beca shift beside me, she is thrashing about clearly having a horrible nightmare. “Beca, Beca wake up” i yell shaking her. I jump up from the bed and turn the light on. I look back at Beca and she is covered in sweat and her breathing is unsteady. “Beca wake up” I shout one more time. I look to see Beca’s glass of water on her nightstand “sorry to do this...” I tip the water over Beca’s face and she wakes up spluttering “what the fuck Chloe”?. 

“You were having a nightmare again, weren’t you”? I say whipping the water from her face with the bed sheet. Her nightmares have become more frequent since the accident.

“What happened this time”? I whisper.

“I...I blacked out. I could hear you calling my name. But I couldn’t wake up. I was dead Chloe.... I can’t leave you”! Beca sobbed 

“Hey shh I am not going anywhere, and you’re not going anywhere.”! 

I switch off the light and get back in bed and snuggle into beca’ side.


	14. Pancakes

~Beca's POV~

-a week later-

Wow my birthday came fast this year. I think to myself waking up.

I shuffle over to find Chloe's warm body but meet with an empty bedside. I frown and sit up "Chloe?" I call but There was no reply. I look at the time on my phone 10:34am I groan and roll out of bed in search for Chloe. I turn into the kitchen and see Chloe with her back to me cooking and humming away. Her humming turned into quiet singing. I reconsider the tune it was just as dream by Nelly. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist and plant a kiss on her neck. "What are you cooking" I whisper into Chloe's ear. 

"Making pancakes for my beautiful girl" Chloe says flipping a pancake. "She must be one lucky lady" I say spinning her around. "What are you doing?" Chloe says staring into my eyes "I am going to kiss you" I say leaning in to connect our lips. "Mmmm babe the pancakes are burning" Chloe mumbles into my mouth. Chloe pulls away from me to tend to the pancakes. 

"I am going for a shower" I say close to her ear. I walk back into our room to get my towel, robe and shampoo. I start to take my clothes off and put my robe on and walk off to the shower room. I let the warmth of the shower take over my body. I was startled when a pair of soft cold hand wrap around my waist.

I know exactly who it is and relax into her embrace. Chloe started to place gentle kisses down my neck and onto my shoulder "mmmm" I am hum in approve. Chloe's hand make a path towards my breasts I hold my breath and wait for her hands to reach their destination. She notice how tense I got and stopped. 

"You ok?" She whispers into my ear. 

Instead of answering her I spin around and kiss Chloe with lust and passion. 

"We should take this back to the dorm" I mumble against Chloe's lips. Before I could blink I was back in our dorm laying on my back with Chloe atop of me. Chloe kisses her way down to my right nipple before taking it in her mouth she looks up into my eyes. I simply nod and she laches her mouth onto my nipple I arch into the action. Her hand moves up to knead my left breast. 

Once she was satisfied with the stiff mound and continued her decent down my body. She reached my core but went around it "Chloe" I whine "ssshhh be patient" she says against my thigh. 

She makes her way to my inner thigh making sure to leave a mark. When she makes it to where I need her most I can feel my arousal dripping.i gasp Suddenly there is a wet soft substance gliding over my clit. "Fuck" I breathe out. 

Chloe smirks and takes another lick. She bring two fingers up to my entrance and tease it "oh my god Chloe" I buck towards her hand and spread my legs wider seeking more contact. She happily obliges and enters me with a slow pace. Chloe whilst thrusting in and out of me she nips my clit lightly with her teeth. "So close." I huff out. Chloe abruptly stops before I could ask why she stopped I feel another wetness dragging. Grinding on me and I hear A moan. A moan only angels can produce. A bead of sweat rolls down Chloe's forhead. With minuets of her grinding we are whimpering and gasping. "Fuck. Shit. I am coming. Arh Chloe" "me too" with one more grind we are both reaching our organism. Chloe's grinding slows down as we ride out our highs. Chloe leans down to kiss my neck I am sure she left a mark. Chloe rolls off me and lies down. "Wow" I breathe "wow indeed" Chloe laughs. "You realise that was my first time?" I say snuggling into Chloe's chest. "How was it?" Chloe asks "I think you broke me" I smirk. "Happy birthday Beca".

-later that night-

~Chloe's POV~

"Are you sure this looks alright" I ask Beca for the millionth time. 

"Babe it's just my dad. And you look beautiful as always" Beca says kissing my cheek. 

"come on lets not be late" becas says tugging on my arm. We arrived at Beca's parents house we were greeted by Beca's father. "you must be Chloe? Beca has told me nothing about you." Mr Mitchell laughs. " and you stranger must be my daughter" mr leaned in to hug Beca but stopped when he noticed the violent mark on his daughters neck "I see Chloe has already given you her present" mr Mitchell points to Beca's neck. Beca turned and gave me a glare. "What how was I suppose to know he would see it" I say making Beca turn a deep shade of red. 

Mr Mitchell disappears into the house laughing Beca and I follow on. We enter a cosy little dining room "please take a seat" mr Mitchell gestures to the chairs. Mr Mitchell sat across from us. "So Beca what have you been up to?" Mr Mitchell says pouring so wine for them. "Um well since um my accident I have been going to therapy and studying" Beca answer hesitantly. "your what? You were in an accident? Why didn't you tell me?" Mr Mitchell was burning with fury. "I didn't want to in convince you and the step monster." Beca snapped back. "How bad was it?" He says through his teeth "I couldn't feel below my waist for eight months. But I am fine now I am back dancing with the Bella's" Beca was trying to calm her dad's anger.

"Who looked after you?" He huffed "I did" I chipped in "I made sure she was ok, I helped her shower, helped her get dressed all that kinds of stuff" I say taking Beca's hand under the table

"yeah and she drove me to all my appointments. She helped me walk again. God damn it dad she is the best thing to happen to me. She cares more than you ever did. Come on Chloe let's go home" Beca stands up and we are out the door. 

"Beca?" I whisper scared she will snap again "I am sorry Chloe.. My dad is just a dad I guess. A dad that I never got along with" Beca sighs. 

It was a quiet drive back to Barden. Before Beca reached the flight of stair I grabbed her hand making her stop.

She turned to face me "do you want your real birthday present now? Infact I have two." I say dragging her around the building she stopped at the sight. "Chloe you got me a-a car?" Beca sobbed "hey your suppose to be happy" I say hugging her "I love you Chloe" Beca says kissing me. "Come on let go get the other present" I pull her all the way to the Bella's rehearsal space.

I opened the door meet with the Bella's starting to sing. The autatorium was decorated in streamers and balloons. The Bellas were singing happy birthday and Jessica and Ashley wheeled in a cake that looked like a record. "Wow" Beca breathes. After a few house eating smart remarks regarding Beca's hickey and chatting we decide it's time we got to bed. "I love you awesome nerds" Beca yells over her shoulder. Laying in bed I snuggle into Beca's chest and drift off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

~Chloe's POV~

imagines of yesterday's events flood my mind. i wake up from the sun kissing my skin. i roll over to see Beca fast asleep beside me, i shuffle over to her and snuggle into her side. i hear her huff in signal of her waking up. "good morning" i whisper. "morning sunshine" beca mumbles back. beca rolls so she is facing me. i place a light kiss on the corner of Beca's mouth. she kisses me back and smiles sweetly. "What are today's plans?" I mumble curling back into her front she puts her arms around me and hold me close. "Well I have to go to the radio station for a few hours" Beca says. "Mmm I don't have anything to do today I might go see Aubrey" I whisper drifting back off to sleep. 

-hour later-

I wake and notice Beca has gone to work. I roll out if bed and grab my phone to text Aubrey. 

*hey Aubrey want to catch up today?-chloe* 

*hey Chloe. Sorry I have class-Aubrey* 

What will I do today then. Maybe I can visit Beca at the station. I think.

~Beca's POV~

Half an hour into my four hour shift and I already miss Chloe. I sigh.

I cue up the next mix ready for the listeners when I hear a light tap at the window of the booth. I turn around to see the bright smile and vibrant blue eyes beaming at me I rush up and open the door letting Chloe in and giving her a bone crushing hug. 

"I missed you" I whisper. "It's only been 45 minuets" Chloe giggles "45 minuets, 200 life time. Far to long to be away from my lady" I say kissing her cheek. 

"You're sweet" Chloe says pulling us over to the chair infront of the mixing board. "So this is where the famous DJ Mitchell works huh? Chloe says glancing around at the mixing stuff. 

"Haha very funny Beale. Yes this is where the magic happens" I laugh. Before we knew it, it was lunch time "Chloe I am hungry can you get me some food? Please" I beg pulling my best pouty lip and puppy dog eyes.

"Arh fine I go get you food" Chloe gives me a kiss then leaves the station. I have the best girlfriend ever. How did I get so lucky with her?! I talk to myself. I have now been waiting forty minuets for Chloe to get back.

"Come on Chloe my stomach is eating itself" I breathe out right on cue Chloe walks through the door with Taco Bell? "Did you drive all the way to Taco Bell for me?" I say peering into the bag of food she is holding "of course I did" Chloe pulls my favourite Taco out if the bag. "I love you" I say "what?" Chloe askes "I love you Chloe" I say a little louder. "I love you to Beca" we lean in to exchange a kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

*5 years later*

~Beca's POV~

It has been five years since meeting Chloe Beale, five years since I auditioned for the Bella's, five years since the accident, five years since I fell in love for the first time.

Today Chloe and I are moving into our new apartment in LA, I got a job as a producer at one of the biggest record companies in LA, and Chloe got a job as a physical therapist. After the accident she realised that helping people was her calling. 

Our relationship is stronger than ever... In fact I plan to ask her to marry me.

~Chloe's POV~

"Beca?, are you here?" I call through our new home.... Home that has such a nice ring to it!  
When I get home from a long shift I couldn't seem to find Beca anywhere, I just pass it off as she is working late. I walk into the master bedroom to find something comfortable to wear when I spot a letter on the bed;

Dear Chloe,  
Please come down to Little Mex's restaurant at 6pm. Wear something nice... I mean you look nice in everything you wear or don't ;)   
Beca

I look at the clock and it's already 5:15. I decided on the red dress I wore on our first date. 

When I arrived at Little Mex I couldn't see Beca anywhere, just as I was about to text her I felt a strong, slender arm warp around my waist.   
"He-y you!, don't you look stunning" Beca said with pure honesty in her voice. I looked Beca up and down, she was wearing a tight black dress that showed off her ahem features really well. She looks beautiful.

"Are you going to stare at me or are we going to go sit down?" Beca said with her trade mark smirk in place. She leads me to a table that's scattered with rose petals and light with candles. 

A waitress came by with my favourite red wine which is expensive and hard to come by, raising an eyebrow at Beca she just smiles.

We make our way through dinner and desert with light banter and conversations of our day.

When Beca stands up I am a little confused but then she asks me to stand up too.

Beca joins both of our hands and smiles! "Chloe, we have known each other for five wonderful years. I will never forget the day you barged into my shower naked" she laughs "Chloe the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were someone special, through the accident you were incredible! From the moment I met you I loved you, loved you more than you could ever imagine!" Beca is smiling so bright that her eyes are crinkling. Oh wait.. Oh my gosh she is getting on one knee.

"Chloe Beale, will you be my forever? Will you marry me?" By the end of this I was crying "yes, yes Beca I will be your forever" she slipped the ring onto my finger and I pulled her up into a passionate kiss. And we both hugged for a really long time. I couldn't even hear the restaurant around us applauding. 

"I will love you forever and always Chloe Beale and I will love you forever and always Beca Mitchell" were the last words we uttered to each other before drifting off into a blissful sleep.

Not only did we have a new home but we found a home within each other!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a authors note note a chapter. But please read it anyway.

So hi I am Genna I am 18 almost 19 and from Australia and this is the first time I have ever written anything and I wrote this back in 2014 and published it to wattpad and the epilogue was written and published in 2016. So I was 15 and 17 when I wrote this. I have autism and a have a hard time learning so anything grammatically or spelling mistakes are all mine. The first Half of the fic was edited by my Aunty and the other half not, you can probably tell when it stopped.

I really hope you have enjoyed my fic please let me know what you think in the comments below. But don’t be a dick. 

Happy reading   
Genna.


	18. Chapter 18

Oh I just want to explain something. I was having a issue with uploading from wattpad and for some reason chapters kept disappearing so I had to go into my mum’s library and take pictures of it and re-write it out. I kept it as similar as the original but I did change a couple of minor things and I am not a medical professional so don’t know about paralysis and spinal cord injury.


End file.
